Types of Education
by transylvanianpinklady
Summary: Back on Transsexual, A 17 year old Riff Raff helps his 15 year old sister Magenta with school work and read a very familiar earthling story. Magenta and Riff Raff of course belong to the amazing Richard O'Brien.


**Okay so of Course we all know Rocky Horror, Magenta and Riff Raff belong to the amazing Richard O'Brien but any italicized words and sentaces in this belong to another very famous book by a very famous author, I'm not saying it now due to spoilers but at the end I will properly credit the genius behind the sentences I've borrowed -M**

"Magenta, why don't you allow me to assist you?" Riff Raff asked. At this time the siblings were now 15 and 17. Riff Raff was practically a genius, getting the highest markings in the academy while his sister was quite the opposite.

Magenta was always an under average student, But now in higher levels of education her markings only got worse. Although her brother was a brilliant mind, she avoided asking for his assistance even though it would be a great help. She felt embarrassed, and was a hot-head and stubborn one at that.

She would always be teased about how her mind was so inferior to her brother's, and always scolded when being asked by her parents why she couldn't be more like Riff Raff. It angered her even more when people said it was probably because she was a girl. It only infuriated her more and got her into more trouble.

"Magenta, I am going to help you." Riff Raff said dragging her into their room.

He sat her down at the desk and locked the door.

"I'm not a child Riff Raff!" She fired back

"You shall do what I say for the time being..." He said settling books on the desk as she groaned looking away.

He took her arm firmly as she turned her head back

"Dear sister, I am not intending to torture you, I just want the best for you..." He said

"I understand, but I just can't-"

"Magenta," he said seriously, "let me try to help you..." He insisted

She sighed, "very well..." letting her attitude slip out again.

He loved his sisters feistiness, it was indeed quite attractive. Although not so much when her lose tongue got her into trouble.

He opened the first book and looked at what was to be done.

"Magenta, these are simple algebraic equations," he said reading one out loud

She gave him a bewildered expression as if he spoke in another language.

He showed her slowly how to do the problem. After multiple tries and examples it was not making sense to her.

She quickly became frustrated and flustered from his pushing her as he had to stop her from getting up again.

"You are making me feel foolish!" She yelled

"Magenta, you are not foolish. You just need a bit of assistance." He said

She turned away with her focus opposite from her brother as he set a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Magenta you can do this..." He said "give me another try..." He asked

The thing is he was so patient with her. He didn't get upset at her 'stupid' questions or slow thinking. Everyone worked at their own pace.

After an ugly 5 hours, she slightly began picking it up. He pushed her until she could try any problem he gave her.

"Please no more numbers!" She begged settling the book down

"You did well..." He smiled And switched the book for an English book.

"No! Please no!" She groaned

"This is for your own benefit..." He sighed flipping to a page.

They sat there for an hour reading through things as they both began to feel the exhaustion. They moved to sit on her bed as he made her read countless passages.

"Read this passage..." He said, "it's from a famous earthling play, a very beautiful piece..." He explained opening to the first page.

"I shall begin for you..." He said " _Speak again bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as a winged messenger of heaven, unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes of morals, that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of air..._ " He read to her, "now read..." He said

She could read it in her mind but speaking it was a task, she wasn't a very good speaker as she didn't know what some of the words meant and what they meant together. But he helped her with that too.

" _Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet..._ " She read slowly not getting any of this

" _Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_ " He read from the book

" _Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Though art thyself, though not a Montgue. What's Montague? It is not hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man..._ " She read as she laughed a bit at the line making Riff Raff smirk,

"Keep going you are doing well." He said,

" _O be some other name, What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title..._ " She paused briefly taking all of that in. " _Romeo doff thy name, and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself..._ " She read slowly as she turned her head up at Riff Raff.

Somehow without even knowing some words, she felt the sweet sentences dwelling in her heart as she stared at him. Looking in his eyes made her understand the words. She felt the book fall to her lap as her eyes closed slowly, the moment seemed nerve-racking as if the everything else stopped. Her eyes shut, only to the tender feeling of his lips pressed against hers. Her eyes went back in her head as she indulged his gentle kiss. The sweetness of the kiss moved into her mind and soul slowly taking over them. What was happening?! And did she really want to stop?

He slowly moved back looking in her innocent eyes.

"Why must we be the same blood?..." She whispered staring into his anticipating eyes.

"I don't care..." He whispered back pressing his lips against hers in a fiery passion.

"Do you need help with any other class?" Riff Raff panted pulling away from the kiss, "perhaps biology...?" He smirked

"Physical Education..." She whispered in a quick gasp of air as he gently pushed her back until her head met the pillow lying down.

After years of their internal battles of fighting their feelings, tonight was a much different night, where they'd never felt better about something, in their entire lives, they were in love, and they were no longer going to hide it.

 **Of course the italisized words in this were borrowed from the amazing play Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. I know it was obvious but I wanted to credit it of course. I love that play so much. -M**


End file.
